PARENT VS CHILDREN
by mingi
Summary: Pernah bertengkar dengan orang tua? Pernah berdebat dengan orang tua? Mungkin FF ini bisa jadi salah satu bahan renungan. Summary gagal, story gatot. Mind to review? (All member suju/Rate K/friendship.


**"Parent VS Children"**

**(part 1)**

**Ini adalah FF author yang bahasa dan penulisannya banyak mengandung unsur alay dan kacau balau bikin galau. Just for have fun aja. Terima makian dan cacian sedalam-dalamnya XD**

**-Semua Author POV-**

Lagi-lagi Heechul bertengkar dengan orang tuanya hanya karna masalah sepele, yaitu karna Heechul tidak mau mencuci piring setelah makan malam.

"Chulie-ah, eomma kan sudah bilang, kalau habis makan dicuci piringnya, jangan digeletakin (?) sembarangan! Kamu pikir kamu makan di warung apa?" bentak eomma pada Heechul.

"Aduh eomma..., aku kan juga sudah bilang kalau habis makan aku harus belajar, ga sempet yang namanya cuci-cuci piring segala!" jawab Heechul yang membuat eomma makin kesal.

"Kamu tu...," belum selesai eomma bicara, Heechul sudah ngeloyor pergi sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi ga jelas dengan maksud agar dia tidak mendengar suara eomma yang menurutnya cempreng itu.

Heechul memanglah anak yang suka sekali membantah perkataan orang tua. Bahkan bukan hanya orang tuanya saja tapi juga orang tua-orang tua lainnya yang berusaha memberi nasihat padanya pasti akan dibantah. Oleh sebab itu dia di mana pun selalu mendapat julukan "Anak Pembantah".

Di sisi lain ada seorang anak namja yang menurut beberapa yeoja normal termasuk golongan makhluk Tuhan yang paling cakep, memiliki sifat dan sikap yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbalik dari Heechul. Soalnya selain ca'em dia juga penurut ma ortu. Apapun yang dibilang ma ortu pasti diturutin tanpa bantahan sedikitpun. Sampai-sampai dia sendiri tidak pernah tau apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan, karna selama ini apapun dipilihkan oleh ortunya.

Disinilah konflik dimulai, dua anak manusia yang berbanding terbalik hidup dalam satu kelas. Sudah bisa dibayangkan bagaimana kacau balaunya kelas yang dihuni oleh mereka. Banyak hal yang selalu saja mereka debatkan, mulai dari hal yang besar sampai yang kecil, yang rumit sampai yang sederhana, dan yang penting sampai yang sepele. Semua didebatkan! Bahkan parahnya lagi kalau mulut sudah kalah, tanganpun ikut bicara. Dalam sebuah kelompok diskusi sekolah mereka tak pernah menjadi satu kelompok, itulah yang membuat diskusi kelas selalu berakhir kacau. Maka untuk menghindari hal itu, para guru jarang sekali mengadakan diskusi karna takut terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Bagi Heechul melanggar peraturan adalah tugas pokok yang wajib dilakukan, karna akan sangat menyenangkan membuat orang-orang yang membuat peraturan itu menjadi jengkel karna tingkahnya. Dia tak hanya melanggar peraturan di rumah dan sekolah, tapi semua peraturan yang tidak sesuai dengan kehendaknya pasti dilanggar. Heechul berpikir kalau para orang tua hanya mau menang sendiri, mereka selalu menyuruh ini dan itu juga melarang ini dan itu tanpa memperhatikan apakah mereka juga sudah mematuhi peraturan-peraturan yang mereka buat sendiri. Itulah mengapa Heechul tidak bisa dan tidak mau mematuhi peraturan yang dibuat orang tuanya di rumah. Belum lagi dia juga suka melanggar peraturan-peraturan sekolah. Menurutnya para guru-guru selalu ingin dihormati dan ditiru, padahal sikap dan tingkah laku mereka belum pantas membuat mereka patut untuk dihormati dan ditiru. Sampai-sampai karna prinsipnya yang konyol itu dia menjadi langganan keluar masuk ruang BK. Buku kepribadiannya juga penuh dengan poin-poin pelanggaran, mungkin jika dia mendapat sepuluh poin lagi, dia akan pindah ke sekolah lain untuk yang keenam kalinya dalam setahun ini. Benar-benar tragis anak yang satu ini. Belum ada satupun orang yang bisa merubah sikapnya ini. Orang tuanya saja tak pernah mau didengar, gurunya saja tak pernah mau dihargai, apalagi orang lain yang sama sekali tak dia kenal.

Pernah karna saking putus asanya, orang tua Heechul mengirimnya ke pesantren, paling tidak mereka berharap Heechul akan berubah menjadi lebih pendiam dan alim. Tapi baru satu jam di sana, Heechul sudah kabur. Akhirnya orang tuanya harus lebih berbesar hati untuk mengurusnya lagi, karna sejak itu kelakuan Heechul malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

###

Seperti yang saya ceritakan sebelumnya, Siwon amatlah berbeda dengan Heechul. Oleh sebab itu mereka sering sekali tak sependapat, atau lebih tepatnya tak pernah sependapat. Siwon dikenal sebagai anak yang disiplin, cerdas, pandai, patuh tentunya, dan cakep pastinya ( he he he, yang satu ini jangan sampek ketinggalan ). Semua penghuni sekolah tak ada yang tak kenal Siwon, bahkan yang tidak satu sekolahpun kenal dengannya. Hal ini karna dia ganteng tentunya, juga karna dia pinter dan karna dia seorang ketua OSIS. Lengkap sudah namja dambaan semua kaum hawa ini.

Sudah saya ceritakan pula bagaimana hubungan dua sejoli ini ( Heechul dan Siwon ). Mereka sudah layaknya Tom and Jerry. Tak pernah akur dan tak pernah sejalan. Hampir tiap hari bahkan tiap jam mereka bertengkar dan beradu argumentasi. Tak ada yang pernah mau mengalah. Inilah yang menyebabkan banyak anak yang tidak betah satu kelas dengan mereka karna saking seringnya terganggu oleh pertengkaran mereka berdua yang sebenarnya bila dipikir-pikir disebabkan oleh hal yang sangat tidak penting. Mereka memang sudah SMA tapi kelakuan mereka seperti anak SD saja. Padahal Siwon tergolong anak yang berpembawaan tenang dan wibawa bahkan berkarisma. Tapi memang tak bisa dipungkiri juga bahwa siapa pun yang berhadapan dengan Heechul pasti menjadi tak terkendali. Anehnya itu tak membuat para fansclub Siwon menjadi ill feel padanya.

###

Suatu pagi Heechul pamit akan pergi ke rumah temannya, yang seingat orang tuanya Heechul tak pernah punya teman selama bersekolah, tapi orang tuanya hanya berpositif thinking saja, mereka berpikir mungkin Heechul sudah sedikit mulai berubah, maka itu diijinkanlah dia membawa motor dipagi hari minggu itu. Namun dasar sial, ternyata di jalan raya ada operasi SIM dan STNK. Dan yang benar saja Heechul belum memiliki SIM karna dia tak pernah lulus ujian, meskipun sudah mencoba sepuluh kali. Dasar Heechul, dia tak sedikitpun gentar. Dengan gagah berani layaknya Gatotkaca yang berotot kawat dan bertulang besi, dia menghadapi polisi-polisi yang tampak sangar itu. Ketika ditanya,

"Mana SIM-nya?"

"Belum jadi Pak", jawabnya santai.

"Kenapa bawa motor?", tanya Pak polisi itu lagi.

"Ga saya bawa kok, tapi saya naiki", jawabnya masih cengengesan.

"Jangan bercanda ya, saya ini polisi tolong hargai saya!", bentak polisi itu mulai kesal.

"Saya tau bapak polisi dari seragam bapak. Memang mau dihargai berapa?".

"Kamu menghina saya?", Pak polisi itu kini benar-benar sudah marah besar.

"Lho, kan bapak yang minta dihargai! Lagian biasanya juga gitu kan. Klo ga lima belas ribu, ya dua puluh ribu. Saya malah awalnya ga nyangka klo seragam bapak semurah itu..."

Langsung saja setelah itu orang tua Heechul harus menanggung malu karna harus bertanggung jawab atas pelecehan yang dilakukan anaknya kepada aparat kepolisian. Mereka disidang sekitar dua jam lamanya, sampai akhirnya harus membayar sejumlah uang untuk bisa segera pergi dari tempat yang mirip pelelangan itu. Bukan berarti kejadian ini membuat Heechul bertaubat. Kalian salah jika berharap Heechul akan bertaubat secepat ini. Karna masih banyak hal di FF ini yang ingin saya isi dengan cerita-cerita kenakalan Heechul.

Keesokan harinya di pagi yang cerah dipenuhi oleh kilauan cahaya mentari pagi, dan kicauan para anak-anak yang saling bercerita tentang hari Minggu mereka, juga gosip-gosip para artis yang sedang hot, tiba-tiba datanglah seorang Heechul dengan wajah kusut seperti lap pel yang diinjak-injak jutaan orang, menerobos keramaian kelas dan membuat berpasang-pasang mata mengamatinya dan membuat begitu banyak senyuman memudar oleh kedatangannya yang tak diundang itu. Beberapa dari mereka hatinya bertanya-tanya, kenapakah "Sang Pembantah" ini? Tak biasanya dia datang dengan wajah seperti itu. Tapi beberapa yang lain lebih memilih keluar dan menghindari tragedi-tragedi yang bakal terjadi nantinya.

Heechul langsung saja duduk di belakang pojok, yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah jendela yang terbuka lebar sehingga sinar matahari dan udara pagi yang sejuk dapat masuk. Dia duduk sambil membanting tasnya ke atas meja. Semua mata yang ada di kelas itu mengamati tingkah lakunya yang berbeda dari biasanya, lalu diapun berdeham keras seolah kesal dengan pandangan-pandangan yang menjengkelkan itu. Seorang anak akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Mungkin dia lupa bahwa hal itu sama saja mengundang petaka.

"Chullie, kamu kenapa? Kok ga seperti biasanya?", anak itu bertanya sambil duduk di bangku depan Heechul. Heechul menatapnya sejenak, lalu membuang muka begitu saja. Rupanya dia sedang malas bicara saat ini. "Kamu lagi PMS ya?", tanya anak itu lagi yang kemudian berhasil mendapat respon dari Heechul.

"Apa kamu bilang? Siapa yang PNS? SMA aja belum lulus! Udah deh jangan ganggu aku kenapa sih?", gertak Heechul kesal. Mungkin sekarang dia merasakan bagaimana tidak enaknya kalau diganggu saat kita sedang tidak mood, biasanya dialah yang melakukan itu pada anak-anak yang lain.

"Bukan PNS, tapi PMS!", kata anak itu. Masih sempat-sempatnya dia mengatakan hal semacam itu sedang muka Heechul sudah begitu menyeramkannya seakan betuliskan _CEPAT PERGI ATAU AKU AKAN MEMAKANMU!._ Heechul yang sejak tadi sudah gregetan, akhirnya bertindak juga. Tapi syukurlah, sebelum tragedi pembunuhan yang sangat amat sadis terjadi, bel masuk berbunyi. Anak-anak yang di luarpun berlarian masuk kelas. Dan Heechul mengurungkan niatnya yang sebenarnya sudah tak tertahankan itu.

Beberapa menit anak-anak menunggu kedatangan Pak Lee So Man, sang guru matematika. Tapi beliau tak jua datang. Kemudian ketua kelas yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Siwon, mengumumkan bahwa ternyata hari ini Pak Lee So Man tidak dapat masuk karna sakit. Berita ini dia dapat dari ruang guru ketika dia pergi kesana untuk mencari Pak Lee So Man. Spontan saja anak-anak satu kelas bersorak-sorai seakan-akan baru saja diumumkan bahwa kelas mereka akan kedatangan artis dari ibu kota. Namun Pak Lee So Man bukanlah guru yang rela melihat anak-anak didiknya bersenang-senang di atas penderitaannya, oleh sebab itu dia memberi tugas yang banyaknya sudah tentu membuat tangan rasanya ingin copot dari tempatnya dan tentunya membuat otak menjadi kriting layaknya mie. Parahnya tugas itu harus dikumpulkan hari ini juga selama pelajaran matematika. Ada catatan kecil yang seakan membuat senyuman seluruh anak satu kelas akan memudar untuk seumur hidup mereka, yaitu _BAGI YANG TIDAK MENGUMPULKAN JANGAN HARAP BISA DAPAT NILAI, JANGANKAN NILAI, KELULUSANPUN TAKKAN SAYA BERI! _Ini bukan hanya catatan kecil bagi mereka, tapi sudah seperti ancaman pembunuhan masa depan. Ini dikarenakan selain beliau seorang guru matematika, beliau juga wali kelas mereka. Jadi, bisa berwenang dalam menangani kelulusan. Ckckck...guru yang sadis (seperti lagunya Afgan aja)! Akhirnya hari yang tadinya akan dijadikan hari bebas Pak Lee So Man, kini beralih menjadi Hari Pak Lee So Man Nasional!

Sempurna sudah hari ini bagi Heechul. Sudah BeTe, ditambah lagi mendapat hadiah kejutan dipagi hari dari Pak Lee So Man. Sebenarnya hari ini Heechul BeTe dikarenakan tidak mendapat jatah uang saku akibat perbuatanya kemarin yang sudah mempermalukan orang tuanya. Bukan hanya untuk hari ini saja dia tidak mendapat uang saku, tapi untuk satu bulan kedepan. Bagaimana tidak BeTe, Heechul adalah anak yang tidak bisa hidup sehari saja tanpa uang digenggamannya. Karna terkadang untuk melancarkan aksi-aksi kenakalannya dia butuh uang untuk membeli beberapa perlangkapan. Kini dalam jangka waktu satu bulan dia tidak bisa membeli perlengkapan-perlengkapan untuk kenakalannya. Apalagi dia sama sekali tidak ada potongan anak yang suka menabung, jadi jangan ditanya ada berapa uang ditabungannya...

###

Heechul bukan tipikal-tipikal anak yang mudah menyerah. Meski dia takkan memegang uang dalam jangka waktu sebulan dikurangi satu hari, bukan berarti dia akan pensiun dalam berbuat kenakalan. Ada saja yang terlintas di otaknya, seperti yang sudah dia rancang sejak kemarin malam. Dia tidak mau memiliki hari sial seperti kemarin untuk kesekian kalinya.

Pagi ini tidak berbeda dari pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Semua anak bergosip-gosip ria layaknya infotaimen keliling. Heechul memasuki kelas dengan gaya khasnya, yaitu petentang-petenteng seperti pengadu banteng. Dia mendekati segerombolan anak yang terdiri dari enam namja yang sedang bercanda ria. Melihat kedatangan Heechul, tampak senyuman mereka mulai memudar dan berubah menjadi wajah-wajah ketakutan seakan ada harimau hendak menerkam mereka. Mereka pucat memikirkan hal-hal apa yang ingin didebatkan Heechul di pagi yang seindah ini. Mereka tak ingin pagi indah mereka yang tanpa Pak Lee So Man ini dirusak oleh "Anak Pembantah", Heechul. Ketika sudah di dekat mereka, Heechul tersenyum-senyum yang mengundang kekhawatiran serta kecurigaan di hati segerombolan anak itu.

"Hey, kalian mau jadi kelompokku ga?", tanya Heechul tiba-tiba. Keenam anak itu saling berpandangan seakan tak percaya oleh apa yang barusan mereka dengar.

"Kelompok? Kelompok apa? Perasaan ga ada guru yang menugaskan kita buat kelompok deh!", tanya Eunhyuk, salah satu namja yang ada di sana.

"Emang bukan kelompok belajar, tapi kelompok anak-anak. Ehm...gimana ya ngejelasinnya. Gini lho, maksudku itu kelompok seperti...ya...seperti kelompok gitu!", jawab Heechul berputar-putar seperti kepala keenam anak itu yang kelihatannya juga berputar-putar mendengar jawaban dari Heechul.

"Mak...sud...kamu, genk...gitu...?", tanya Ryeowook yang sepertinya ragu dengan pemikiran yang timbul di otaknya setelah mendengar jawaban Heechul. Karna menurutnya tidak mungkin yang dimaksud Heechul adalah itu, tapi walaupun merasa tidak mungkin, toh dia tetap mengatakannya.

"Yupz...bener. Ehm...maksudku...ya...kira-kira seperti itulah!", jawab Heechul terlihat seperti sedikit gengsi untuk mengatakannya.

"Aduh...kayaknya ga mungkin deh. Kita kan beda aliran. Kamu tau sendiri kalo kami itu temennya Siwon, dan kami juga tau sendiri kalo kamu dan Siwon ga pernah sependapat. Ga mungkin kan dalam satu genk, selalu terjadi perdebatan?", ucap Sungmin yang juga tergabung di sana.

"Aku kan ngajak kalian, bukan Siwon!", jawab Heechul sedikit kesal.

"Ya tapikan kami temennya Siwon...!", balas Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

"Temen-temen plis deh! Coba donk kalian pikir, masa kalian mau sih selamanya temenan sama Siwon? Apa selama ini kalian ga ngerasa kalo semua pemikiran Siwon itu salah? Dia itu cuma anak penurut yang ga bisa merdeka sesuai kemauannya sendiri. Semua orang juga udah tau, apapun yang dia lakuin adalah kemauan orang tuanya, bukan keinginan dia sendiri. Kapan dia pernah ngelakuin sesuatu berdasar yang dia mau? Kalian pernah tau?", jelas Heechul panjang kali lebar. Mereka berenam berpandangan kembali dan menggeleng bersamaan. "Ga pernah kan? Kalian mau jadi anak penurut kayak dia dan ga bisa bersenang-senang seperti yang kalian ingin selama masa muda kalian? Atau kalian mau menghabiskan sisa hidup kalian dengan bertitlekan "Anak Penurut"?", cecar Heechul bertubi-tubi seperti sedang meluncurkan peluru andalannya ke arah lawan. Kini keenam anak itu beralih rupa, dari pucat menjadi bingung.

"Jangan terlalu banyak mikir. Emang slama ini menurut kalian aku pernah salah dalam berucap? Buktinya Siwon ga pernah bisa jawab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaanku dan selalu bingung dengan pernyataan-pernyataanku! Itu sebabnya dia ga pernah menang kalo berdebat sama aku. Bukannya itu berarti aku lebih benar dari dia?", kini jurus terakhir Heechul telah dikeluarkan.

"Iya juga sih...Tapi...," belum selesai Kyuhyun bicara Heechul sudah memotong.

"Emang betul, Heechul kan ga pernah salah!", langsung saja Heechul mengurung semua lawannya dalam sekapannya. Walaupun keenam anak itu masih ragu-ragu, tapi tetap saja pada akhirnya mulai hari ini mereka memilih untuk bergabung dengan Heechul dan membentuk genk yang mereka sebut dengan "Genk Anak Merdeka". Kemudian secara sepihak (sebenarnya sih enam pihak) mereka memutuskan untuk tidak lagi membela pendapat-pendapat Siwon ketika sedang berdebat dengan Heechul bahkan mulai menjauhinya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Siwon bingung. Namun setelah dia tau bahwa dalang dari semua ini adalah Heechul, dia menjadi kesal, marah dan pastinya menambah poin kebencian Siwon terhadap Heechul. Tapi justru Heechul menyambutnya dengan senyum selebar pintu gerbang sekolah mereka.

###

Akhirnya hal yang paling tidak diinginkan oleh seluruh manusia di bumi ini terjadi juga. Semenjak lahirnya "Genk Anak Merdeka", keadaan dunia menjadi kacau balau. Khususnya keadaan di sekolah Heechul, yaitu "SMA UNGGUL". Jangan di tanya apa saja yang terjadi di sekolah yang sudah mendapat gelar "SBI" ini karna dapat meluluskan murid-muridnya 100% dalam 3 tahun belakangan, entah karna murid-muridnya benar-benar pintar atau sistem percontekannya yang sudah canggih.

Tingkat pelanggaran di sekolah ini meningkat hingga 100%, bisa dikatakan bahwa ini adalah peringkat tertinggi yang pernah diraih oleh sekolah ini. Para orang tua murid berbondong-bondong mendatangi sekolahan untuk memprotes kejadian yang bisa dikategorikan memalukan bagi sekolah yang sudah mendapat kepercayaan di mata masyarakat ini. Dan akhirnya Kepala Sekolah pun dibuatnya tak bisa tidur karena saking banyaknya telpon dari orang tua murid, Dinas Pendidikan, dan pihak-pihak lain. Beliau harus menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatnya stres berat. Dan lagi-lagi biang dari segala biang masalah ini adalah Heechul ( ya, siapa lagi...? ).

Heechul dan keenam anggota genk-nya, yaitu Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Donghae semakin menjadi-jadi. Tiada hari tanpa pelanggaran yang mereka buat. Dimana pun tempatnya mereka selalu membuat onar. Tidak hanya di sekolah tercinta mereka, tapi juga di rumah dan tempat-tempat umum maupun khusus lainnya.

Pertama kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada Ryeowook yang sebenarnya sebelum tergabung dalam "Genk Anak Merdeka" dia mendapat sebutan "Si Rajin Dateng Pagi". Entah karna memang dia sering dateng pagi atau hanya karna sekumpulan anak yang kurang kerjaan sehingga dia mendapat julukan itu. Tapi, karena kini dia tergabung dalam Genk yang dikomando oleh Heechul, dia ingin mengganti imej-nya. Sekarang dia paling anti yang namanya dateng pagi. Tiap hari dia terlambat dateng ke sekolah, ini menambah jajaran siswa yang menjadi teman debat Pak Penjaga Sekolah tiap paginya. Awalnya Pak Penjaga Sekolah terkaget-kaget dibuatnya. Beliau pun menanyakan alasan kepada anak yang sudah mendapat gelar kehormatan "Si Rajin Dateng Pagi" itu, kenapa sampek bisa-bisanya dateng terlambat. Apa karena ban motornya bocor, atau ada kemacetan akibat kecelakaan, atau dia baru saja berbuat kebajikan karna mengantar korban tabrak lari ke rumah sakit, atau apa-apa lainnya. Dan ternyata alasan anak ini sangat di luar dugaan Pak Penjaga Sekolah. Masa dengan santainya dia bilang,

"Males dateng awal Pak. Paling gurunya juga telat, so buat apa saya dateng lebih dulu. Buang waktu...!". Sudah barang tentu jawaban itu membuat mulut Pak Penjaga Sekolah menganga seperti kambing yang mau dikorbankan. Baru saja Pak Penjaga Sekolah mau memberi nasihat, eh...dianya malah ngeloyor pergi.

"Dasar tidak punya sopan santun. Anak muda jaman sekarang...ckckck...!", umpat Pak Penjaga Sekolah dalam hati.

Wah...wah...wah...begitu hebatnya Heechul sehingga bisa mengubah seorang anak manusia menjadi begitu berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sebenarnya bukan seorang saja, melainkan enam orang. Karna tak seorang pun dari anggota genk-nya yang bisa lolos dari pengaruh dahsyatnya.

Sekarang kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada anggota berikutnya, yaitu Eunhyuk. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk tak mempunyai prestasi yang memukau di sekolah ini, tapi ada satu hal yang membuat namja yang manies ini menjadi dikenal oleh beberapa guru ( bukan karena manies tentunya ), yaitu karna dia rajin sekali mengerjakan tugas tepat waktu. Dia selalu mengerjakan tugas sesuai jadwal bahkan kadang mendahului jadwal yang telah ditentukan. Jadi, guru-guru pun suka memberikan tugas yang walaupun kenyataannya membuat teman-teman sekelasnya jengkel karna kebanyakan tugas. Tugas di sekolah maupun di rumah dibabat habis olehnya, yah...meski tak pernah betul semua. Tapi paling tidak karna hal itulah dia mendapat poin plus dari para guru. Pokoknya super rajin deh dia! Oleh karna itu dia mendapat gelar jabatan sebagai "Si Rajin Ngerjain Tugas".

Dan perlu kalian ingat bahwa Eunhyuk kini menjadi anggota genk yang ga jelas (Genk Anak Merdeka). Sudah tak bisa dielak lagi bahwa genk ini membawa virus yang bisa merusak para generasi muda. Eunhyuk, namja manies yang rajin banget ngerjain tugas, telah diubahnya menjadi namja yang tetep manies tapi males banget ngerjain tugas. Dia sering telat ngumpulin tugas, bahkan sering ga ngumpulin. Para guru yang tadinya sayang padanya pun kini berubah menjadi jengkel dengannya. Sangat rasional sebenarnya alasan para guru itu. Bagaimana tidak, siapa juga yang mau menyayangi anak yang malas ngerjain tugas-tugas yang harusnya sebagai murid dia wajib mengerjakannya, meski bisa dibilang kalo anak itu termasuk anak yang manies, tapi hal itu tak membuat hati para guru itu luluh. Karna sebenarnya di sekolah ini, anak manies sangat mudah untuk dijumpai, jadi masih banyak cadangan anak manies yang masih bisa disayang yang tidak malas tentunya. So bisa dipastikan bahwa gelar jabatan itu akan segera dicopot.

Hufh...sepertinya kita memang harus banyak belajar pada Heechul jika ingin mempengaruhi orang lain. Karena sudah terbukti dia sangat ahli dalam melakukannya.

Sekarang beranjak kepada korban Heechul yang ketiga. Siapakah dia...? Enk...Ink...Enk... Dia adalah Kyuhyun...! Saya akan ceritakan sedikit tentang namja yang satu ini. Awal mulanya Kyuhyun adalah anak yang tergabung dalam salah satu organisasi sekolah yang bernama "Pemuda Cinta Lingkungan" atau biasa disingkat "PeCiL". Kegiatan "PeCiL" lumayan banyak, antara lain mengadakan kerja bakti rutin yang diadakan setiap 1 bulan sekali, penanaman sepuluh pohon disetiap daerah-daerah sekitar sekolah setiap 2 bulan sekali, kenapa hanya daerah sekitar sekolah bukan sekolahnya sendiri? Hal ini karena sekolah mereka sudah penuh dengan pepohonan, tak ada lahan lagi, takutnya nanti malah lebih mirip hutan daripada sekolahan. Kemudian kunjungan ke Departemen Kehutanan untuk memperoleh wawasan tentang hutan, setiap 6 bulan sekali, lalu mengadakan lomba kebersihan kelas setiap 1 tahun sekali, dan banyak lagi kegiatan positif-positif lainnya yang berkenaan dengan lingkungan. Sudah bisa dibayangkan bagaimana namja yang bernama Kyuhyun ini. Dia namja cakep yang berpenampilan rapi dan tentunya sangat cinta kebersihan. Dia takkan membiarkan sedikit nodapun berkunjung di tubuh dan barang-barangnya. Karna baginya "Kebersihan itu Sebagian dari Iman".

Kalian mau tau perubahan namja satu ini, atau mau menebaknya sendiri? Saya rasa kalian pasti sudah dapat menebaknya bukan? Yang pasti perubahan ke arah yang jauh lebih buruk, karena Heechul bukan pembawa kebaikan. Ibaratnya kini bagi Kyuhyun "Berani Kotor itu Baik". Wah...wah...wah...kacau, ga tembok, ga kursi, ga meja, dan ga-ga yang lainnya dicorat-coret pake spidol, cat, tipe-x, pulpen dan sejenisnya. Parahnya lagi, sekolahan, rumah, dan tempat-tempat lainnya kini menjadi alih fungsi, yaitu tempat untuk membuang sampah sembarangan. Hal ini membuat sekolah mereka yang sudah menjadi juara bertahan lomba kebersihan tingkat provinsi terancam kehilangan tropinya. Bagaimana para guru tidak stres kalo begini?

Keren...keren...Heechul benar-benar sukses. Dia berhasil mengubah jagoan-jagoan di sekolahnya menjadi penjahat kelas teri. Karena bisa dibilang itu kejahatan kecil yang bila dibiarkan akan menjadi bibit-bibit preman atau mafia nantinya. Bukankah mengerikan?

To be continue...

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Penasaran? Tunggu part berikutnya ^^v


End file.
